


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by aureate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate/pseuds/aureate
Summary: Wonwoo keeps Soonyoung grounded in between his shaking breath.





	Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of this [social media au](https://twitter.com/cheolhuns/status/1011818925108031488). Please read it first. 
> 
> Title is taken from Maroon 5 - Never Gonna Leave This Bed. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLMg-ym1DlE).

Soonyoung feels a little bit dazed—he remembers watching the movie; the prison scenes, the way the girls struggled to escape, the horror of watching McAvoy channeling a lot of people inside him, but most of all he remembers the warmth of Wonwoo’s palm on his waist . The feel of his touch still burns through the black t-shirt Soonyoung wears for the day. He’s still sitting in front of Jihoon’s laptop, humming  absentmindedly as he browses for more movies. Split wasn’t so bad, he decides, but he hid behind Wonwoo’s shoulder most of the movie.

He could hear his friends conversing between their chews on pizza, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat after watching all that . Screw Jeon Wonwoo for choosing the movie.  At least it wasn’t a horror, or Soonyoung would have to camp in Jihoon’s room because he would fail trying to sleep in his room especially when his roommate is out for the night . Everyone celebrates Saturday night out.

“Soonyoung,” he looks up to Jun waving some fries in his direction, “Want some?”

“No,” he whines, “ I think I would puke.” He makes sure Wonwoo receives the death glare he sends towards the boy well.

Wonwoo  just chuckles—the audacity!!!—and grabs a slice of pizza. He offers it to Soonyoung like he didn't hear what he just said earlier. "Eat, Soonie." He doesn't say anything afterwards, just handing out the pizza like that, and Jihoon and Jun are minding their own business so Soonyoung takes the slice before embarrassment eats a good half of himself. The smile that blossoms on Wonwoo's face makes Soonyoung feel even more nauseous, so he drifts his attention back to the laptop and distracts himself.

 

“It’s late,” Jun  suddenly announces short after they finished all the pizzas and colas and watch short pixar movies on Youtube . Soonyoung glances at the clock feature on Jihoon’s laptop,  just realizing that it’s almost 12. “I need my beauty sleep.” Jihoon scoffs at his roommate only to  be pointed at, “You need sleep too so you can grow taller.”

Soonyoung wants to laugh, but he couldn’t laugh at his best friend especially that it is an important day to cheer him up !! He can’t tease him. He glances at Wonwoo to find him grinning at their best friend. He couldn’t resist breaking a grin too.

“Alright, I need my beauty sleep too,” he says out loud to break the silent war between Jihoon and his roommate, his hands start to tidy up the trashes they left on the floor . Wonwoo helps him wiping off the sauce that got on some surfaces. He doesn’t even know how they got there.

“Thanks guys,” Jihoon says when he and Wonwoo are at the door, ready to take their leaves. “For tonight.”

Soonyoung smiles, feeling glad, “Sleep well, Hoonie.” He glances up at Wonwoo, who seems to be staring at Jihoon  weirdly . The shorter boy catches his stare and shakes his head.

“Not tonight, Wonwoo.” Jihoon almost whispers, but Soonyoung could hear it  clearly . He wants to know what it’s all about, wants to make sure that he  is included in their secrets, but he couldn’t be greedy. He averts his gaze so it wouldn’t feel like he’s eavesdropping. Friends have secrets too, right?

“Suit yourself, Hoonie.” Wonwoo shrugs, but he opens the door anyway. “Good night, guys.”

Soonyoung gives them a little wave before he joins Wonwoo stepping out of the room and lets him closes the door behind them .

The corridor is dark already, the light is  automatically dimmed off by eleven to make sure students get their sleep, only some corner lights are still  fully turned on to guide them . It feels colder out here, Soonyoung thinks to himself as he shivers  lightly . Wonwoo notices this.

“Want me to walk you to your room?” He asks  softly .

His room is  just upstairs, but Wonwoo’s room is two floors downstairs. The trip he would be making if he walks Soonyoung to his room would be a hell of stairs climbing. But Soonyoung is selfish,  maybe , and he wants to take revenge for the thriller movie he picked for the day. “Yes.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

And Soonyoung isn’t sure why—he is too mesmerized by how thin Wonwoo is, they always eat together but only him gets to gain weight—he almost trips at the stairs that Wonwoo has to hold onto his arm to make sure he doesn’t fall . 

“Be careful, Soonie.” He says, and  just like that he laces their fingers together for the rest of their trip to Soonyoung’s room. 

Soonyoung feels familiar warmth creeping on his cheeks but he ignores it.

Wonwoo doesn’t let go of his hand when they arrive at his door.  He would invite him in and ask if he wants to stay for the night because his roommate isn’t going to clock in tonight and Soonyoung might need a little cuddle to forget the movie before he sleeps, but it would be too much to ask his best friend . His best friend. Wonwoo is his best friend.

“Will you be okay?” Wonwoo asks, and Soonyoung wonders if the other boy is aware how his thumb is now stroking on Soonyoung’s skin. He doesn’t ask, though, afraid that Wonwoo will realize that it’s a mistake and pull his hand away. Soonyoung is afraid of a lot of things when it comes to him.

“My roommate is out for the night,” he admits, “But yeah I’ll be okay. I won’t have to excuse myself to blast SHINee songs to sleep tonight.”

Wonwoo grins at him, his face brighter than the entire corridor. Soonyoung can only focus on him. “Soonie...” he starts  softly .

“Yeah?”  Soonyoung squeaks, because now Wonwoo is taking both of his hands in his, eyes staring into his  intently . 

“You know I like you, right?” Wonwoo asks like it’s the most casual thing to ask ever, and Soonyoung wants to die. 

He couldn’t help having his panic alarm rihging in his head, but he wants to have this conversation, damn it. “What do you mean?”

“I like you,” Wonwoo seems to notice his change of behavior and Soonyoung is so embarrassed the other has to see him like this . He doesn’t want to  be seen at his weak state. “I like you, Kwon Soonyoung, for who you are.” Wonwoo repeats it again and Soonyoung wants to cry, because who would like him if they ever seen him like this?

“I’m not perfect...”  He struggles to speak, but Wonwoo’s calm stroking on his hand helps him to control his shaking breath, “But you are, Wonwoo . I don’t deserve you...”

Wonwoo smiles, “ Really ?”  He teases, and Soonyoung feels his knees getting weak, like he would get swallowed by the ground if his hands aren’t  being held right now . “But Soonyoung, your imperfections are what makes you perfect to me.”

And Soonyoung couldn’t help it, he bursts into tears like he never has before.  It feels so weird to have someone accepting himself for who he  really is, someone who holds his hands throughout his breakdowns and whispers sweet things in his ears when he feels like he doesn’t deserve all good things in the world . But Wonwoo is here, stroking circles with his thumbs that burn straight into his skin.

“Hey, Soonie, it’s okay,” Wonwoo pulls him into his embrace and strokes his hair  gently .  He lets Soonyoung’s tears wet his t-shirt, knowing the other boy has bottled his feelings for too long it’s gonna be tiring for him after he lets everything out .

Wonwoo has known since a long time ago, how the bubbly and cheery boy always seems to quiet down at certain times, always bites on his nails when he thinks no one is looking, how his fingers tremble when he isn’t focused .  Wonwoo knows, and he wants to help, because hell, he has loved Kwon Soonyoung since years ago and the feelings never change . 

He has always wanted to help, but he learned how Soonyoung only beats himself over faux kindness he receives from other people, so Wonwoo tries to be as natural as possible, throwing believable snarks here and there  in between his true heart . He needs Soonyoung to trust him on this, and not running away.

“Let’s get in,” he says  gently after Soonyoung’s sobs seem to  be toned down. “Where is your key?”

Soonyoung pulls away from the embrace feeling embarrassed, his eyes  are red and puffy and he might have transferred some snots to Wonwoo’s t-shirt, but he let Wonwoo holds his left hand as his right one fishes for the key to let themselves into his room .

Once the door is open, he heads straight to his bed, laying down as he lets Wonwoo locking the door to make sure no one comes in to steal things . 

“Wonwoo?” He calls out when the other doesn’t join him in the bed even after a long pause. He looks up to see Wonwoo smiling at him, standing  just near his bed but not getting any closer. “Come here?” He  shyly scoots closer to the wall, patting the growing space on his bed.

Wonwoo obliges  easily , sliding into the empty space and drapes an arm around Soonyoung’s waist .  It feels grounding, but Soonyoung doesn’t mind as he lets the other press kisses to the crown of his head, closing his eyes to enjoy the intimate feeling .  He knows Wonwoo wants to do more, because he does too; he wants to kiss him, wants Wonwoo to taste his neck, wants Wonwoo’s fingers to press harder against the skin around his waist .  But Wonwoo is patient, he knows Soonyoung needs reassurement more than anything, and he gives him exactly that .

“Thank you, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung whispers, his breaths blowing  softly against Wonwoo’s chest.

Wonwoo smiles against his hair, and Soonyoung hopes he couldn’t hear the small skip of his heartbeat. They are too close. “Go to sleep, Soonie. Good night.” 

“G’night, Wonwoo.”


End file.
